Nya
by Iloveyaoiemi
Summary: Stan no sabe que hacer tras lo ocurrido en el museo, y no sabe a quien dejar a cargo a su mejor amigo, sin embargo repentinamente alguien se cruzo por su cabeza... Kyle se siente extraño ante la presencia de el, ¿Que sera?... mal resumen buena historia entren y no se arrepentirán... lemon...
1. Chapter 1

Nota: ¡hi!, ¿Cómo andan?, esta es una nuevo historia que se me ocurrió repentinamente jeje es algo alocada, y discúlpenme por no haber actualizado mis otros fic, la verdad no quería escribir esta historia porque tengo que continuar mis otras historias pero sentía que si no la escribía me iba a dar algo, no se preocupen esta historia solo se llevara máximo 2 cap, es solo que no pude terminar de escribir, bueno dejándolos ya espero que les guste…

…

-¿Qué clase de maquina es esta?- Stan hablo llamando la atención de sus amigos los cuales se encontraban observando las demás cosas que tenía el recién abierto museo.

-no lo sé- Kyle camino hasta está tratando de ver si tenía algún escrito o algo, pero nada, esta tenia la forma de una capsula o algo parecido.

Eric el miraba atentamente el objeto se acerco al igual que Kyle solo que este fue más atrevido y abrió lo que parecía ser la puerta de la maquina.

-solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…- dijo esto con malicia y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a alguien empujo a Kyle dentro de esta mientras que rápidamente cerraba la puerta.

-¡¿Qué te pasa!?, ¡sácame de aquí hijo de puta!- gritaba Kyle mientras que golpeaba el metal.

-¡ja!, ¿Qué te sucede judío?, ¿miedo?- se burlaba el castaño.

-¡Cartman ya es suficiente Kyle es claustrofóbico!- Stan se acerco donde el castaño para abrir la puerta.

-¡Stan sácame de aquí por favor!- Kyle sentía como la ansiedad se apoderaba de su cuerpo y todo le daba vueltas.

-¡voy!- Stan trataba y trataba pero estaba atorada.

-¡¿Por qué el escándalo?!- el sr Garrison llego junto a los demás.

-¡no abre!- grito Stan.

-¡¿Cómo?!- este se apresuro a ayudar a su alumno a jalar la puerta.

Por otro lado Kyle trataba de relajarse y respiraba profundamente.

-S-Stan…Por…fa…vor…- intento hablar sin mucho éxito.

-¡ya voy Kyle!- grito Stan.

-cof, cof.- Kyle comenzó a toser sintiendo como un humo inundaba el lugar.

Stan miro horrorizado como la maquina comenzó a dar suaves pitidos y una cuenta regresiva comenzaba…

5…

4…

3…

-¡VA A EXPLOTAR!- Cartman corrió detrás de un sorprendido Stan y los demás se cubrieron mientras que otros huían.

2...

"Es hora de renacer"

Kyle tembló al oír esto.

1…

…

La puerta se abrió ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

Los chicos se observaron mutuamente…

-¿hola?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Kenny.

Los demás lo vieron mal y este solo se encogió de hombros.

-¡Cartman te voy a matar!- se escucho decir desde dentro.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos apresuradamente y rápidamente se acercaron encontrándose con algo impresionante.

Un Kyle con orejas y cola de gato.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

…

-menos mal mis padres y mi hermano no estarán en un buen tiempo- dijo con resignación.

-esto es un verdadero problema, ¿Quién cuidara de Kyle?- dijo Stan preocupado- yo no voy a estar ya que saldré de viaje con mis padre- termino de decir.

-oye, yo me puedo cuidar solo…- Kyle no pudo terminar de quejarse ya que un pequeño ratón paso por el lugar y este inconscientemente fue tras del animal.

-¡Kyle ni se te ocurra comerte eso!- exclamo asqueado el pelinegro al ver como Kyle ya tenía al indefenso ratón en sus garras.

-pero…- no pudo terminar nuevamente ya que Stan se apresuro a quitárselo.

-¿ves que no te puedes cuidar solo?- dijo enojado.

Kyle se quedo callado.

-¿alguna buena idea?- pregunto Stan.

-yo lo podría cuidar- se ofreció Eric.

-¿olvidas porque esta haci?- pregunto Stan mas cabreado.

-yo podría…- Kenny cayó ante la mirada del pelinegro.

-Kenny, ¿es enserio?- Stan se llevo una mano a la cien agotado.

-"¿Quién?, tiene que ser alguien que le gusten los animales…"- pensaba…

Dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo el cual perseguía un pequeño hilo, con la cola levantada y de rodillas mientras que su cabeza estaba casi pegada al suelo, hilo cual se movía repentinamente, el cual era jalado por un sonriente Kenny.

Suspiro cansado…

-¡quiero una bola de estambre!- exigió el pelirrojo.

-"¿es tan difícil encontrar a alguien parecido a mi?"- pensó Stan.

-¡eso es!- le vino una idea a la cabeza.

…

-¿Es necesario la correa?- se quejo Kyle tratando de zafarse de la molesta correa.

-no sería necesario si te abstuvieras de rasguñar a todo el que se te acerca- le regaño.

-¡no puedo evitarlo!- y era cierto bo sabia porque solo no quería que nadie se le acercara.

-solo espero que no le causes problemas a él…- dijo Stan mientras que tocaba el timbre y esperaba.

Tras unos minutos la puerta se abrió…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

-hola, aquí tengo lo que te dije- Stan jalo al pelirrojo para que el otro lo viera mejor.

-¡oye no me trates así!, ¡esto es maltrato animal!- se quejo Kyle mientras que se cruzaba de brazos

-espero y puedas con el- Stan soltó un suspiro y le tendió la correa al chico que estaba parado en la puerta.

-tranquilo, estoy seguro de que este pequeño gatito se portara bien, ¿cierto Kyle?- dijo con seguridad mientras que tomaba de la correa.

-¿Stan de verdad me vas a dejar con este hijo de puta…?- dijo Kyle frunciendo el seño.

-es la mejor opción, además Craig cuidara de ti…- dijo mientras que se acercaba a este y le depositaba un suave beso en la frente…- pórtate bien- termino de decir para luego retirarse.

-¡no me trates así!- grito sonrojado.

Una vez Stan se marcho Craig al pelirrojo hacia dentro de la casa.

-¡oye!- se quejo mostrando sus pequeños colmillos un vez este hubiera cerrado la puerta.

-Kyle, espero que te portes bien, es lo mejor para ambos- dijo mientras que le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-¡soy un gato no un perro!- se quejo de nuevo- ¡además me puedo cuidar solo!- termino de decir mientras que se cruzaba de manos.

-sí, claro- dijo burlonamente mientras que subía las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-¡hablo en serio!- estaba furioso, pero de dedico a seguir al pelinegro.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación, ambos entraron y Kyle no pudo evitar notar como el olor del pelinegro estaba por todos lados, se sonrojo de sobremanera.

-puedes dormir en mi cama- ofreció Craig mientras que se sentaba frente a la PC.

Kyle asintió en silencio y subiéndose suavemente en la cama tomo una almohada hundiendo su rostro en esta, el olor del el pelinegro inundo sus fosas nasales haciéndolo sonrojar.

"_huele bien, me gusta"_

Tras pensar esto, cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

Craig se encontraba concentrado en lo que hacía (vagar por el internet) hasta que un pequeño sonido llego a sus oídos, se levanto rápidamente llegando a la cama encontrándose con el pelirrojo dormido plácidamente mientras que ronroneaba suavemente.

Craig sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

-nunca pensé que podrías verte más adorable- dijo en un mormullo mientras sentía como las mejillas les ardían.

…**NYA…**

Kyle abrió los ojos suavemente y poco a poco se fue incorporando, se estiro con toda la pereza del mundo mientras que se frotaba un ojito.

-tengo hambre- dijo al escuchar como su panza gruñía un poco.

Recorrió la habitación con sus ojos verdes, estos eran profundos y luminosos como los de un gato, e incluso estos lo hacían ver misterioso, viéndose solo en la habitación se bajo con suavidad sintiendo el frio piso bajo sus pies, lo cual lo hizo estremecer.

Se dirijo hacia la puerta en busca del pelinegro, pero un ruido hizo que sus pequeñas orejas se levantaran casi automáticamente, se volteo agudizando su vista encontrándose con una pequeña bola de pelo encerrado en una jaula, una sonrisa surco su rostro mientras que se preparaba para cazar.

…**NYA…**

Craig se dedicaba a hacer la cena tranquilamente mientras que veía un documental sobre los gatos, queriendo informase mas sobre el tema.

-Claro que por naturaleza el hámster y los gatos no son buenos amigos, más si el felino tiene hambre, seguro lo verá como una merienda- Dijo el veterinario que hacia el documental.

Craig se alarmo al oír esto e inmediatamente poso toda su atención en la Tv

-yo no tendría ambos animales en una solo habitación- bromeo esta vez la chica de la Tv

-bueno Kyle es mitad humano no creo que sea capaz de…- no pudo continuar ya que un ruido proveniente de la habitación lo puso alerta e inmediatamente corrió escaleras arriba.

-¡Kyle detente!- grito el pelinegro una vez abrió la puerta.

Kyle el cual ya tenía al animal entre sus garras a punto de llevárselo a la boca lo alejo sin soltarlo al ver la abrupta entrada del ojiazul.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo enojado, esto ya lo había vivido.

-¡suéltalo!, ¡es mi mascota!- exclamo enojado mientras que se dirigía hacia este.

-pero tengo hambre- se quejo con una voz infantil.

-me da igual, solo no te comas a mi hámster- hablo un poco más calmado, quitándole el pequeño animal al pelirrojo y metiéndolo en su jaula.

-¡pues!, ¡tienes que alimentarme!, ¡le diré a Stan!- grito cruzándose de brazos.

-Kyle, ya estoy haciendo la cena, ¿puedes calmarte?- dijo mientras que se llevaba las manos a la sien.

Kyle hizo un puchero.

-¡¿y mientras que hago?!- pregunto enojado.

-por lo momentos acompáñame, no quiero que te comas a mi mascota- el pelinegro lo tomo de la mano sacándolo de la habitación.

_Maldito hámster_

Pensó Kyle frunciendo el ceño, no estaba celoso.

…**NYA…**

Craig terminaba de hacer la comida mientras que Kyle miraba la televisión con expresión aburrida, sus ojos se cerraban solos advirtiendo que nuevamente se dormiría.

-¿Kyle ya te bañaste?- pregunto de repente el pelinegro haciendo que el ojiverde se sobresaltara.

-¿ha?, ¡sí! ¡Ya lo hice!- dijo mientras que se reía nerviosamente.

El pelinegro detectando la mentira se dirijo hasta el sillón posicionándose delante del.

-a bañarse- le ordeno.

-¡no!- rápidamente y con la agilidad propia de un felino salto del sillón corriendo escaleras arribas en busca de un escondite, ante la mirada de sorpresa del moreno quien sonrió con diversión.

-¡Kyle!- llamo mientras que subía las escaleras en busca del pelirrojo.

…**NYA…**

-¡suéltame! ¡Bastardo!- gritaba mientras que era cargado por el pelinegro quien no había tardado en dar con él.

Craig suspiro mientras que lo metía en el baño, minutos antes había preparado la tina.

-¡te voy a denunciar!- gritaba.

Craig suspiro después de todo no era tan adorable.

…**NYA…**

Kyle titiritaba del frio sentado en la cama cubriéndose con una toalla muy pequeña.

-des…gra…ci…ado- dijo entre temblores.

Craig por otro lado veía en el espejo todas las marcas que tenia gracias a las afiladas uñas del pelirrojo.

-¡es…tu…culpa!- logro decir el pelirrojo.

Craig frunció el seño enojado, rápidamente busco entre sus cosas algo, Kyle lo observo con curiosidad.

-¡fuiste malo!- le reclamo mientras que alzaba el cortaúñas.

-¡nya!- dejo salir para luego retroceder- ¡no por favor!- pidió con ojos llorosos.

Continuara…

Notas: Hi, esto se está alagar ando un poco jeje, pero creo que está quedando bien, espero que les gusta y dejen su opinión, besos.


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Maldito Gato!- grito frustrado mientras que se limpiaba la cara, en esta se podía observar uno que otro rasguño.

Ya que este había acudido a este método para luego escapar.

Soltó un suspiro para luego bajar las escaleras en busca del animal.

-lo…siento- Kyle lo esperaba sentado en el sillón, Craig por otro lado continuaba enojado.

-no fue mi intención, yo solo tenía… miedo- pequeñas lagrimitas caían por su rostro sorprendiendo al pelinegro.

-no es nada- ante la expresión de sorpresa del ojiverde explico- también ha sido mi culpa- dijo mientras que desviaba el rostro un lado para que el neko no notara su sonrojo.

Kyle sonrió ante esto.

"_es muy adorable"_

Pensó mientras que se disponía a buscarle algo de ropa, ya que continuaba vestido solo con una toalla.

Lunes, 12:00 am

-¡Kyle deja de hacer eso!- regaño al notar como el pelirrojo limaba sus uñas con el pobre sillón.

-¿Por qué?- bufo molesto, haciéndole caso omiso.

Martes, 05:30 pm

-¿pero qué diablos?- Craig miraba atentamente como Kyle se había subido sobre el lavado y recibía con su lengua, las pequeñas gotas.

Sonrió un poco.

Miércoles, 10:30 pm

Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en el sillón viendo la tele, el pelinegro estaba totalmente absorto en la pantalla, ignorando el hecho de que el pelirrojo se mordía a asimismo.

-auch- se quejo este al observar como pequeños hilitos de sangre salían de su brazo.

-¡Kyle, que te hiciste!- exclamo el pelinegro preocupado.

Jueves, 12:00 am

Craig hacia el almuerzo tranquilamente mientras que el neko se encontraba mirando atentamente por la ventana, el pelinegro sintiendo una repentina curiosidad se acerco un poco detallándolo.

Kyle movía la cola de un lado a otro mientras que hacia ruidos con sus dientes, el pelinegro noto el causante del estado del pelirrojo, era un pequeño pajarito que se encontraba en una línea, este repentinamente se marcho, por lo que el ojiverde se volvió sobre sí mismo.

-¿Qué?- pregunto frustrado, debido a que hubiese preferido estar fuera para seguir al animal.

-nada…- respondió con simpleza.

Viernes, 04:00 pm

-¡pero qué has hecho!- le grito al ver la pobres plantas destruidas, gracias a que el pelirrojo había decidido comérselas todas.

Kyle solo le bufo mientras que se esponjaba un poco.

Sábado, 03:00 pm

-¡Kyle!- exclamo el pelinegro al no ver al animal en todo el día, con cierta preocupación buscaba por toda la casa.

Kyle por otro lado se encontraba durmiendo bajo la mesa, al escuchar su nombre despertó rápidamente, sin darse cuenta estiro sus patas, posicionándose de manera que lo haría un tigre en plena caza.

Cuando el ojiazul pasó por frente de este, de un rápido movimiento se lanzo a mordisquear los tobillos del pelinegro.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!- exclamo, intentando en vano quitarse al animal.

Domingo, 04: 00 pm

Craig regresaba de botar la basura, cuando observo como el pelirrojo rasguñaba la ventana mirando con cierta tristeza como otro gatito pasaba por la calle, Craig no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

Lunes, 03:00 am

El pelinegro se sobresalto al oír como se caían algunos objetos en la cocina se levanto rápidamente mientras que se dirigía a esta con pasos sigilosos una vez llego observo como Kyle corría en por todo el lugar simulando cazar, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Martes, 05:00 pm

El pelinegro decidió limpiar la casa sacando a la sala algunas cajas vacías, Kyle quien pasaba por el lugar sonrió divertido mientras que rápidamente se metía dentro de una de estas, ante la atenta mirada del pelinegro.

Miércoles, 10:00 pm

Craig escucho un ruido proveniente del baño, por lo cual fue a observar que pasaba, apretó los puños molesto, intentando no gritar al ver como el pelirrojo Desenrollaba el papel higiénico mientras que miraba atentamente como daba vueltas.

-¡donde quedo el Kyle responsable!- Grito.

Jueves, 03:00 pm

-¡ah!, ¡ya no lo soporto!- grito al aparato dejando casi soldó al otro pelinegro, el cual alejo un poco al teléfono de su oreja.

-¿Por qué?, pensé que los gatos eran adorables- se burlo un poco.

Craig gruño.

-¡No lo son!, se porta muy mal- le grito de nuevo.

-ok, solo falta un dos días, Luego yo me hare cargo de él- Craig suspiro aliviado.

-ok, adiós…- fue interrumpido.

-¿no será que se comporta así porque no le haces caso?- esta pregunta lo helo.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que atino a decir, mientras que observaba como el pelirrojo miraba por la ventana otra vez.

-eh leído que ellos necesitan afecto, ¿lo has acariciado?, ¿sacado de la casa?, ¿juegas con él?...- pregunto, Craig bufo molesto.

-me lo imaginaba- se escucho un suspiro- pensé que tu lo cuidarías bien- termino de decir.

-Cállate, Marsh- respondió mientras que colgaba.

Miro atentamente como el pelirrojo mantenía la mirada perdida, ¿no lo estaba cuidando bien?, la verdad es que desde que había llegado a casa no lo había acariciado ni sacado, por lo general siempre lo dejaba en casa mientras que me iba con mis amigos por largas horas, cuando llegaba ya se encontraba dormido o se mantenía observando por la ventana, muchas veces me rasguñaba tratando de llamar mi atención pero me encontraba absorto en la Pc.

..Nya…

-espero que esto funcione- menciono mientras que terminaba de leer el pequeño libro.

Continuara…

Notas: Ok se hizo largo jeje, lamento no actualizar rápidamente, tratare de hacerlo, porfa dejen sus comentarios si vale la pena.


End file.
